narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ookami Ayumu
Ookami Ayumu (オオカミ歩夢, Ookami Ayumu) is from the Wolf Tribe. The Wolf Tribe is a minor group of ninjas that resides in the outskirts of Fire Country. The Wolf Tribe believes that they possess powers from the Great Wolf God. Each Tribe member is trained to protect the Royal Generation which is their tribe leader or "Alpha" and Ayumu is not any different. Right now, the only remaining member of the Royal Generation is 6-years-old Fumiko-hime after the last raid. Basics Although Ayumu is a female, her name is a male's name because her mother always wanted to name her two sons Haruto and Ayumu, but when she gave birth to a pair of twins, one of them is a girl. At the beginning of the story, 16-year-old Ayumu is one of the Four Wolf Warriors, a special elite group that protects the Royal Generation, together with her brother, Haruto; leader, Takeru; and boyfriend, Honjo. Character Details Ookami Ayumu and Haruto's mother died during shortly after childbirth and their father died in a war not long after his wife got pregnant. Ayumu and Haruto was cared for by the Four Wolf Warriors' leader's family, the Gatsus. There, they meet Gatsu Takeru, the future Warriors' leader. The three of them was destined to take the Four Wolf Warriors position because of their parents being part of it. One of the position was left vacuum because the fourth member died without leaving any children. During one of the frequent bandit raids when the three of them are infants, the Wolf Tribe manage to overthrow the bandits. In panic, one of the female bandits threw a 2-years-old child at a tribe member's feet and ran away. It was Honjo, the new fourth member. Honjo is blind, but he has keen ears. he is also extremely quiet and Ayumu likes him for that. When the Ayumu was 12, they are suppose to choose a wolf pup as companion. Haruto failed to find one. Honjo can't communicate with wolves because he isn't of Wolf blood. Ayumu found a newborn Gray Wolf named Hakujo. Takeru befriended an elder Red Wolf, Morro. When Ayumu was 14, another bandit raid happened. This time, Takeru's parents can't overthrow the bandits and got killed in the process. After a week of endless battle, the bandits retreated, but many great wolves and men died, including the Royal Generation. Only Princess Fumiko survived because she hid well enough for a four year old. It is Ayumu and her friends turn to take the Four Wolf Warriors position. For two years, they manage to guard the Tribe and their "Alpha" from any attacks. But threats are still many and the tribe elders decided to seek help to Konoha because they are both Fire ninja groups. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Iruka are sent to secure the Tribe to within Konoha borders. On the way, more bandits attacked. Honjo got stabbed in a vital part when he's protecting Ayumu from danger. Thankfully, he hold it out till they reach Konoha and received emergency treatments. Ayumu and Iruka make great friends because of their love for children. That's why the Princess is usually with Ayumu. Battle Details Ayumu uses mainly Earth release techniques because of her chakra nature. Jutsu *Earth Clone Technique *Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Earth Release: Devouring Earth *Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars *Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique *Earth Release: Earth Corridor *Earth Release: Earth Dome *Earth Release: Earth Flow River *Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm *Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison Statistics *'Ninjutsu:' 4.5 out of 5. *'Taijutsu:' 3 out of 5. *'Genjutsu:' 2 out of 5. *'Intelligence:' 4.5 out of 5. *'Force (Power):' 3 out of 5. *'Speed:' 5 out of 5. *'Stamina (Chakra Levels):' 4 out of 5. *'Seal Knowledge:' 4 out of 5. Category:DRAFT